Power of Myths
by SoraDreams
Summary: ***Rewriting Process***What if Nessie wasn't the only one born she has a twin Sister, Kissera. Now see how the Cullen family and the others struggle against the Voulturi but Kissera has a power that no one could ever excepted.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**Twilight sagas belong to Stephanie Meyer . Please enjoy !!! **

**The Volturi was standing menacely in front of us, daddy's hold on me got tighter squeezing me to his chest protectively shielding me from the sight of the Volturi.**

**I knew the time would come when I had to use my power , I was scared though that I would have no control, Leeon told me that as young as I ma that to be even able to talk to the other creatures in mind that I was even enough to control them…. Well " maybe" he said.**

**I knew Leeon would come because he was the only one besides his parents that I could control and talked to the most also he was my friend even if he went over the top when transforming I could still control him because we have a close relation.**

**I shivered though at the thought of losing control when he transforms because he too was just as young and little as I was and was just learning to control himself when transforming.**

**I decide to get constricting on getting my signal to Leeon and his parents, they decide even if they are bending the rules against their own kind they will still help my family and friends against the Volutri ….. well actually I have only bein in contact with Leeon and never his parents but I trust him.**

" _**Leeon, Leeon" **_**I called out in my mind towards Leeon's way.**

**Daddy, mommy, Jake, and Uncle Emmett took me and Renesmee to the leader of the Volturi, I think**

**It seems that Renesmee had to show her thoughts to him to persuade and show him that we are not these immortal children. I know that is not going to work.**

**As so this was done and such other things, we backed to our line.**

" _**Leeon, Leeon, where are you, I think they are going to start attacking!" **_**I yelled out in my mind to him.**

"_**Sorry…. Couldn't answer, flying and stuff but don't woory we're here." **_**Leeon said as a deafing roar ripped through the sky and land.**

**Review please ESPEICALLY the next chapter XD**


	2. Twins Birth

**MY SECOUND FAN FIC XD woott!!! I hope you like it XD Please review if you want me to continue …. I need at least 7 reviews XD **

**THIS BLEONGS TO THE ONLY,THE GREAT …… (drum roll) STEHPINE MEYER!!! xD I didn't make the charcters except for Kissera!!! XD **

**breaking dawn part when Renesmee is born and further onwards XD i might make a pather for Kissera XD ... might .... probalby going to though.....**

" I'm okay". Bella promised, patting Edward's hand but showing him she could do this.

Jasper's eyes were focused watching Bella's every move and studying Bella's emotional climate. Still not quite believing if Bella could handle herself near the twins.

Bella stopped moving closer to the twins from behind Edward.

Everyone watched and Jasper positioned himself as if to strike almost, and Emmett beside him flinched as if to support him as well.

"Ummmm Edward….." Bella started

"What is it Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked gently hushing her away in case she was actually still thirsty.

"No….. I am fine" Bella told Edward.

"Are you sure you are alright Bella because you could- Jacob said.

"I am fine Jacob, I just- I just don't know which one is Renesmee or Kissera". Bella muttered.

"Hmmm that's it, are you sure you aren't going to kill us." Emmett said animatedly.

Bella glared at him frostily. "I would never do that."

Emmett rolled his eyes, showing obviously she would do that.

"Well if that is all, in Rosalie's arms is Kissera and in Jacob's arms is Renesmee." Edward said with a little hint of irritation at the Jacob part.

Bella catching the hint in his voice but not caring at the moment. Bella's eyes were on Rosalie and Jacob looking forward and back between them.

Then someone small was leaning forward out of Jacob's arms peering at Bella.

The child had to be weeks, if not months old. She stretched her little hands toward Bella. Her bronze coloured hair fell in ringlets past her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes like Bella's once as human examined Bella with interest not childlike but with aware and intelligent.

" Renesmee….." Bella whispered gently.

Possibly at the sound of her mother's voice Kissera peered out of Rosalie protective arms looking at first then laying her eyes on Bella.

Bella looked at her second daughter, Kissera who had the same bronze coloured hair like Renesmee but with Bella's vampire eyes she notice that Kissera hair is slightly darker than Renesmee's hair, she defiantly had Bella's face and Kissera had some Charlie in her cheeks but what really caught Bella's eyes was her eyes.

Kissera's eyes were bright green eyes like a polished emerald. She had inherit Edward's eyes when he was once human.

Kissera raised her hand toward Bella.

Bella, not thinking, raised her hand mimicking Kissera. She took a hesitant step towards her.

Everyone reacted fast. Emmett and Jasper stand on front of Bella blocking her path, Edward placed both of his hands on Bella's shoulders firmly but gently even Carlisle and Esme stepped in flanking behind Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie backed towards the door as does Jacob who is slightly starting to shake.

Alice was the only one who wasn't in protective mode.

"Oh chill everyone; she is not going to do anything". Chided Alice

"Edward," Bella said, leaning around Jasper to see them better .

"Please".

"You all haven't see what Bella can do " Edward trailed to the others.

Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme backed off some what though Rosalie and Jacob stayed by the door.

Jasper's teeth were set ; he didn't move

"Jazzy, this is something different" Alice said quietly and gently. " Trust me".

Their eyes met for a second then Jasper nodded and moved out of Bella's way but still beside her shoulder with one hand placed.

Bella analyzed her mood, the dull burn in her throat, and the position of the others around her and very slowly made her way towards the twins.

And then Renesmee in Jacob's arms started waving and reaching towards Bella while her expression got more and more impatient then letting out a high baby like wail.

Everyone reacted. They swarmed around Renesmee , leaving Bella standing alone while everyone was patting and soothing her.

In Rosalie's arms Kissera had a bored look while looking upon her sister and everyone else her eyes wandered upon Bella's eyes again as she was the only one not beside her sister.

Bella caught Kissera looking at her. Bella and Kissera looked at each other for a time and a weird presence feel fell upon Bella.

Kissera put her small hand towards Bella beckoning her come to her.

Bella moved unconsciously towards Kissera as that weird feeling pulling Bella towards Kissera willingly.

"Bella… Bella," Rosalie was calling but her voice sounded far away.

"Bella!" Edward shouted standing in front of her cupping her face in his hands.

Bella snapped out of the trace and the weird presence disappear and Kissera put her hand back but still staring at Bella with a look of…Impatiention? Disappointment?

"Wha- what is it" Bella said still slightly dazzed taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"Your eyes were un focused and you were walking towards Kissera and Rosalie weirdly" Edward said worried staring in to Bella's eyes to see if he missed something.

"Yeah you were walking like a zombie" said Rosalie looking Bella up and down with a worried look.

"huh?" Bella said

Bella looked at the others noticing they were all looking at her with an unsure looks. Emmett and jasper started to move blocking her path toward the twins.

"Maybe we should wait until tom- " Jacob said worried as well.

"NO, Jake, I am fine" Bella said mostly telling it to everyone else too.

"Well lets get this show on the road then!" Alice said merrily.

Bella move towards Jacob first with Edward at her side urging her lightly towards Renesmee.

"She's been waiting for you for 3 days" Edward told Bella

Edward and Bella were a few feet from Renesmee now as Jacob was trembling slightly this making Bella panicky to see Renesmee in his shaking hands but worked to keep herself under control.

Renesmee whimpered eagerly and stretched towards Bella as Bella took her in her arms. Jacob let his arms stretch so that she could cradle Renesmee but didn't let go.

Renesmee looked up and smiled at Bella then reaching towards Bella's face.

The moment she did this, all the hands on Bella tightened, anticipating her reaction.

Bella was stunned when Renesmee finished showing her power to her Renesmee dropped her hand from Bella's cheek and smiled a dimpling smile.

It was totally silent in the room except for the heartbeats from Jacob, Renesmee, and Kissera.

The silence stretched on ; it seemed like everyone was waiting for Bella to say something…

"What … was…. _That?_" Bella choked out.

"What did you see?" Jacob asked.

"I think it was me… but I looked horrible". Bella said still stunned.

Bella blinked 7 times to get a hold of herself

"How did she do that?"

Edward shrugged. "she is gifted".

"Its an interesting twist," Carlisle said to Edward. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can do"

"Interesting" Edward agreed. "I wonder….."

And then they were off, Edward and Carlisle discussion of Physics and science of vampire gifts.

Renesmee playing with Bella's hair, reached up again to touch her cheek showing Kissera and why Bella hadn't gone over too her yet.

Bella smiled down at Renesmee. The reason was she hadn't gone over to her other daughter because she still felt a weird linger around her ….. but that is defiantly no excuse no to go see her own flesh and blood.

"hmmm isn't about time for Kissera's turn" Jacob said willingly showing in his face that he wanted Renesmee out of Bella's arms.

Bella irritated by this, I mean this is her own daughter why does Jacob have to be so touching about her holding Renesmee.

Bella shrugging it off for the time being and placed Renesmee back in Jacob's arms and started to walk over to Kissera with everyone at her side, beside Jacob.

Kissera starting cooing when when she was placed in Bella's arms.

"Kissera doesn't have any power, not that we are aware of that is, only that Edward can't read her mind, just like you". Rosalie said smiling showing that the small friendship they developed was still there and stronger.

Everyone started to relax a bit seeing that Bella could control herself quite well.

Kissera looked up at Bella smiling and cooing as she placed her hands on Bella's cheeks, patting them.

"Now back to the problem at hand slightly, what is your deal Jake" Bella said with the irritation coming back again.

"Hmmm….. noting." Jacob said lost trace he stared at Renesmee like….. like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time…

"No !" Bella gasped

Edward's arms wrapped around Bella's chest and Kissera was out of Bella's arms in a second, Bella did not try to hold on to her knowing the snap everyone was waiting for was coming.

"Esme" Bella said very slowing and precisely

"Take Renesmee".

Esme took Renesmee out of Jacob's arms as he handed her over and both of them backed away from the slowly becoming rage Bella.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you so please let go of me and stand in front of the girls" Bella said

He deliberated , and then leted Bella go.

Bella leaned in to a hunting crouch and took 2 steps towards Jacob.

"YOU STUPID MUTT! HOW COULD YOU?! MY BABY ! RENESMEE!!"

He backed out of the front door now as Bella stalked him.

" You know its not something I can control Jacob reasoned.

Then he wasn't alone. 2 huge wolves appeared flanking him on either side . Leah snapped at Bella.

Bella snarled at her.

"Bella listen please" Jacob begged

"Do you remeber how much you wanted me around 3 days ago? That was her" He told Bella "From the very begining. We had to be together, even then."

Bella understood completely but that only made her more angrier.

"Run while you still can" Bella threatened.

"Oh C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me too" Jacob pleaded.

Bella frozed . Her breatheing stopped. Behind her the lack of sound that was everyone's anxious reaction.

"_What......_ did you call her?"

Jacob stepped even futher back, manging to look sheepish. "Well that name you gave her was a bit of a mouthful so I-"

" You nicknamed my daughter after the loch nees monster!" Bella screeched.

Then she lunged at him.

**AUTHORESS NOTE: POOR POOR JACOB XC**

**ANYWAYS I HOPED YOU LIKED THAT!!!! XD pleaes review!!!!!**

**I need SEVEN reviews at least so I can contiune so the love of kami...... REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!! XD**


	3. The Noticing

T**WILIGHT SAGAS BELONG TO STEPHIANE MEYER EXCEPT FOR Kissera XD HOPE YOU ENJOY!! XD AND PLEASE!!!!!! Review this time XD might do Kissera's PO V HERE OR NEXT CHAPTER DEPENDS HOW THINGS GO XD.**

"I'm so sorry Seth" Bella apologized for the 7th time now.

Seth chuckled " Its okay Bella, you can stop apologizing now you know".

" Seth is right Bella, you can't control your angry right now, your still a newborn." Edward said " and I 'm sorry too Seth I should have been closer."

" You don't have to apologize for me you know" Bella mumbled.

" Hey, your like a very young werewolf right now, so Bella _and_ Edward, stop apologizing" Seth said

" But Seth , I shouldn't hav-" Bella began.

" Don't worry about it Bella, I'm totally fine….. well fine enough for someone who just got his shoulder and collarbone broken but healing quickly being a werewolf and all" Seth said smiling like the innocent kid he was.

" Bella, love, no one is judging you. You're doing so well" Edward said having a difficult time keeping a smile off his face.

Bella knew that Jacob didn't deserve her uproar but Edward seemed to have found some satisfying in it probably because he wanted to do something physical about his irritation with Jacob but couldn't because he didn't have the excuse of being a newborn to do anything.

Bella tried to ease her angry, not wanting to lose control but it was hard knowing that Jacob was outside with Renesmee right now. Keeping her away from the crazed newborn.

Carlisle secured another piece of an arm brace to Seth's arm. Seth winced.

"Sorry, sorry" Bella mumbled, knowing that she wouldn't be able to finish her sentence.

"Don't freak Bella" Seth said.

Seth seemed to feel no aversion to having to sit beside Bella while Carlisle treated him.

" I mean at least you didn't bite me or anything" Seth said.

Bella shuddered at the thought the very possibility, werewolves react differently than humans of vampire venom. Its poisonous to them.

"I'm a bad person" Bella mumbled

"Of coarse you aren't, I should have - " Edward started.

" Stop that" Bella signed.

Bella didn't want him taking the blame for this the way he always took everything on himself.

" Lucky thing Ness- Renesmee's not venomous" Seth said after a sec of silence. " Because she bites Jake all the time".

" huh even Kissera to? " Bella asked , dumb question because Kissera was the first person who bit her when she was born.

Bella snorted at the obvious thought.

Edward looked at her questionably.

" Yup, both of them bite who ever is holding them whenever Jacob or Rose don't get dinner in their mouths fast enough but mostly Kissera" Seth said lightly.

" Well, Seth, " Calisle said straighting up. " I think that's as much as I can do. Try not to move for a few hours, I guess."

" I will be back soon " and then he disappered upstairs, hearing his office door close .

" I can probably mange sitting still for a while" Seth agreed then he yawned hugely, settling himself comfortably on the sofa so not to tweak his shoulder and closed his eyes. Seconds later he was snoring lightly.

Bella frowned at Seth's peaceful face. Like Jacob, Seth seemed to have a gift of falling asleep at will. Not wanting to jostle the sofa in anyway. Bella got up and went over to the back windows. Edward followed, taking her hand.

Leah was pacing along the river, stopping now and then to look at the house obviously looking for her brother , Seth.

As for the front steps Jacob and Rosalie were outside bickering quietly over something. Bella toned them out. The only thing they would agree on is whats best for the twins and at the moment meant keeping them away from Bella.

Bella signed deeply.

Edward looked at her and Jasper shuffled on his feet but otherwise remained standing at his new post watching Bella.

Other than Jacob's and Rosalie's squabbling, Seth was asleep and Emmett , Alice and Esme hunting. It was relatively quiet and calm.

Bella thought through the things that Edward and Seth told her while fixing up Seth's arm.

The main thing was the end of the feud with Sam's pack, the truce was stronger than ever mostly because one of the pack's laws was that no wolf ever kill the object of another wolf's omprint in which this case the imprint- Renesmee, the wolf- Jacob.

Bella tried to concentrate on the relief of this but was having a hard time, her emotions still too intense.

And Sam couldn't get mad over about Bella's transformation either, because with Jacob- the rightful Alpha - had allowed it.

One worry down

The next urgent thing Bella had to focus on was Charlie.

He'd spoken to Esme earlier this morning but that hadn't kept him from calling again and again. Bella didn't like this but putting Charlie or Renee in danger of the Volturi's obsession with secrecy was clearly out of the question.

The sound of movement on the front porch interrupted Bella's thoughts, Jake and Rosalie came through the door at the same time as Carlisle came down stairs with measuring tape and a scale. Jasper darted to Bella's side even Leah sat down outside and stared through the window with an expression like she was excepting something that was both familiar and also totally uninteresting.

**

* * *

**

**Kissera POV**

_Jakey and Rose took me and sissy girl my sister Renesmee inside for the stupid measuring. i callher that because its kind of cute ... i guess and i want my own nickname for my sister since i am the oldest XD._

" Must be 6" Daddy said.

" So" Mommy asked with questioning in her eyes. Her eyes locked on me and the others at the doorway.

_I avoided eye contact with Mommy knowing that willingly last time was no accident. In my dreams I hear voices and see weird things, I think it is my power maybe but I am not going to worry anyone about this with them already worrying about me and sissy girl growing to quickly plus my " talking" with them isn't going well and Daddy can't hear what I think ....... this sucks._

" Time to measure the twins" Grandpa explained or more like announced.

" You do this every day ?" Mommy asked Grandpa.

" Four times a day" Grandpa corrected as he motioned us toward the couch.

"_ Yeah, 4 BORING times a day_" I thought. I signed and sissy girl too at the same time

Rose chuckled quietly.

" They' re still growing quickly" Daddy murmured to Mommy.

_Daddy looked strained. These are the times in the days that I don't like , everyone gets depress just remembering that both of us are growing too quickly . Like sheesh get over it we can't do anything about it._

_Mommy gazed back at me and sissy girl . I looked back at Mommy but not straight in the eyes. She was checking us over seeing that we looked perfectly fine..... well I think we do..._

_Mommy gasped horrified probably seeing what's going to happen if we continue to grow._

" What do we do?" Mommy whispered horrified.

Daddy's arms tighing. He must of understood what Mommy was asking.

" Its slowing" Jakey muttered through his teeth.

" We' ll need 7 more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob" Daddy told Jakey.

" By a thirty- second of an inch , if my measurements are perfect" Grandpa said quietly

" _Be_ perfect, Doc" Jakey said his words almost threating? demanding? maybe. I felt Rose stiffen.

I swift a glance at Mommy who looked irritated at Jakey probably for the same thing she attack him for....... now that was an awesome show.

I squirmed a little in Rose arm's to get comfortable again and took a glance at sissy girl if she was getting irritated yet.

And want do you know, she looked irritated, I can read her like a book.

She reached up to Jakey with her hand , Jakey leaned forward so that sissy girl could send some message to his head. After a sec, Jakey signed.

" What does she want" Rose asked, taking Mommy's line.

" Bella, of course" Jakey told her . He looked at Mommy.

" How are you? " Jakey asked Mommy

" worried" Mommy admitted,

" We all are but that's not what I meant." jakey said.

" I'm in control" Mommy promised.

Jakey bit his lip but moved slowly towards Mommy as he offered sissy girl to Mommy. Uncle Jaz and Daddy hovered by but allowed it. I felt Rose tense.

_Jeez, people have some faith . Mommy didn't kill Jakey at least, doesn't that gain her some " I won't kill anyone points"._

I could tell that sissy girl thought the same thing and wanted Mommy to be in on the action and know everything.

Sissy girl showed her thoughts to Mommy.

Daddy chuckled watching sissy girl's thoughts then Mommy and Daddy both winced at something she showed them.

Mommy groaned " Oh, wonderful"

" Its just because he tastes better than the rest of us" . Daddy said with his own annoyance too

_Mommy probably figured out that Renesmee ( Yes, I can say my sister's name) like Jakey. Some how this makes me angry at my sis for some reason. I shoved that angry bubble bubbling up inside of me away._

While Renesmee showed Mommy her thoughts, Jakey sat down beside Seth as he fell asleep just as quick , and Daddy, Grandpa, and Rose talking about Mommy able to control her emotions and why.

I cuddled in more in Rose's arms. _Feeling rather tried now......._

" You tried Kissera?" Rose asked me looking down at me.

I looked up at her with my eyelids half open I nodded and yawned at the same time. I drifted in to a peaceful sleep

**ROSALIE POV**

I was deep in discussion with Edward and Carlisle., when I felt Kissera move a little in my arms. I glanced down at her seeing her eyelids fluttering and closing.

" Are you tried Kissera?" I asked she looked at me and nodded at the same time she yawned, her plump pink lips stretching in to a round O, and her eyes eyes never reopened. I smiled deeply. She was just so darn cute . XD

**AUTHORESS NOTE: WOOOTT!!! CHAPTER 3 DONE!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WANT SONDS IN MY CHAPTERS BUT DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PICK.**

**PLEASE RE COMMAND IN YOUR REVIEWS WHAT SONGS I SHOULD USE XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD  
**


	4. Prepartion for Charlie?

**Kissera'S POV**

Me and Renesmee woke up a few minutes ago demanding (in our way) where Daddy and Mommy was.

To keep us settled, grandma gave us shiny things, later known as silverware, it was really shiny. X3

Just as I showed Rose and Uncle Em my mangled spoon, Renesmee spotted Mommy and Daddy through the glass, chucking her spoons to the floor which made a dent and pointed imperiously in their direction.

Alice, Jazzy, Grandma, and Grandpa laughed.

Before I could go back to my silverware I was scooped up by Daddy who twirled me around then resting me in his arms.

We both smiled widely at each other.

"How long have they been up?" Mommy asked as Daddy and me went through the kitchen doorway.

Guess Renesmee told Mommy we were hungry in which Daddy seen what Renesmee thought. WAIT TO GO RENESMEE THANK YOU!! XD

Daddy placed me in one of his arms as he rummed through the freezer for our blood dose he then placed them in the.... warmer thingy.

I put my hands through Daddy's bronze hair. It was_ so soft_.

Daddy smirked at me as he snezzled me with his nose, I grinned wider as I patted his cheeks.

" Did you have a good nap Kissera" Daddy asked looking at me with adoring eyes.

I shrugged, actually I had weird dream and heard voices that didn't make sense, speaking to me, Kind freaked me out.

" Huh, what was wrong?" Daddy asked with worried eyes.

I didn't want Daddy or anyone worrying . I like it when everyone smiles.

So.... I shrugged but smiled greatly hoping he got the hint that I was alright. well kind of.

Seemed he did because the shine that was always in his eyes that I love was there again, smlied greatly and at the same time the warmer thingy 's beeper went off.

"Looks like breakfast is done" Daddy said as he poured the warmed up blood in our cups, Aunt Alice got us these when she , Uncle Em and Grandma went hunting. She stopped by a store. Mine was green, she said it goes with my eyes and it fits me.

I don't know much about fashion but I don't think baby bottles are a big statement.

" What was he so upset about?" Daddy asked as he feed me.

**MESSAGE: I AM SO SORRY BUT I ACTUALLY MADE Kissera IN TO A JEALOUS SISTER SO FROM NOW ON THIS CHAPTER AND SO ON SHE IS GOING TO BE AWESOME OC AND SISTER TOO XD.**

Daddy passed Rensmee's bottle to Esme as Mommy passed Rensmee to Esme as well.

"I don't know or care" Rose grumbled but did answered Daddy's question fully. " He was watching Nessie sleep with his mouth hanging open like the moron he is and then he just jumped to his feet and stormed out. _I _was glad that stupid dog finally got out. I can probably get the smell out now."

" Rose" Grandma chided gently.

I was not really paying attention to what everyone was saying. I was just too in to my breakfast. AHHH fresh blood probably the good type and its warmed I should somehow tell Daddy that he should try add something sweet, might boast flav-

Daddy growled

Shocked that Daddy growled , I looked up with a questioning worried look.

Though before anyone responded. Aunt Alice was on her feet.

" What is he doing? what is that _dog_ doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can't see anything!" Alice said

" Carlise can you hold Kissera ?" Daddy asked trying to steady his growing anger.

Grandpa blinked confused but nodded as Daddy passed me and my bottle to him.

" What's going on?" Mommy asked.

Daddy snarled " He talked to Charlie. H e thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today."

Aunt Alice said a word that sound very weird in her pretty voice and streaked out the back door.

Daddy spoke through his teeth " Jacob's on his way now".

As Daddy said this Jakey, Leah, Seth came in through the door.

"hey guys" Jakey greeted us, grinning

It was very silent

I froze sensing the growing tension in the room.

Then Daddy darting across the room to get in Jakey's face.

Jakey leaned away from Daddy's staggering anger towards him.

Daddy snarled." Did you consider the pain you're putting Bella through. I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!" Daddy spat the last word.

I shifted uncomfortably in Grandpa's arms. I dont' like the tension in the room. Its making me really anxious. I guess I wasn't the only one too Renesmee was really stiff too.

" What did you tell him' Mommy asked Jakey. with an anixous voice.

"Well I phased in from of him,hey, hey Its ok he didn't die from a heart attack or anything." Jakey said quickly noticeing the shocked expreesion on Mommy's face.

" Ok um I phased back and told him about werewovles but I din't even get everything out when Charle cut me off,he didn't want specifics. Then he wanted two things to see you and as little as possible about all of this" Jakey said smiling.

" What about Kissera and Renesmee?" Mommy asked again struggling to keep the razor edge in her voice.

" Oh well I told him that you and Edward had adopted twins but they were more special then he would ever imagine" Jakey said softly

Then Alice raced back through the door, her hands full of stuff. For Mommy I guess.

" You guys" Aunt Alice said looking at the werewovles " I need to see so can you move to the corner for the time being and Bella give Renesmee to Jacob, I need to get you ready."

Mommy signed but handed Renesmee to Jakey, and Alice and eveyone else besides Jakey and Seth. Leah left. Everyone helped Mommy get prepare for this " Charlie" person.

**AUTHORESS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW !!!!! STILL WAITING HERE FOR SOME REVIEW!!!!! xD**


	5. Charlie's coming

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!**

" Sit down if he does" Emmett interjected " Humans don't like to just stand there?"

" Let your eyes wnader every thrity seconds or so" Jasper added " People don't stare too long".

" Cross your legs for 5 mins then switch to ankles for the next 5." Rosalie said

" I think I got it all" Bella said

Alice pulled to the sofa, Bella tried to move slowly to make herself more clumsy but Alice rolled her eyes.

_I must not have been doing a good job,_ Bella thought

Edward took a seat beside Bella with Kissera in his arms, when he got her from Carlisle.

" Jacob, I need Renesmee so I know both of them are near me." Bella said " They calm me"

Jacob frowned but gave Renesmee to Bella.

Edward leaned forward looking Kissera and Rensmee very seriously in the eyes.

" Resnesmee, Kissera, someone special is coming to see you guys and your mother" he said in a soleman voice.

The twins looked back at him with clear, grave eyes.

" But he's not like us or even like Jacob. We have to be very careful with him"

Kissera nodded her head with a determine look to show that she understood completly.

Renesmee tounched his face.

" Exactly" Edward said " And he's going to make you guys thristy but you mustn't bite him. He won't heal like Jacob."

Renesmee touched him again

" No, I don't care if you bite Jacob. That's fine".

Kissera smiled brightly, clapping her small hands together.

Jacob chuckled.

The sound of Charlie's car got closer and closer for all in the house who could hear that far and well. The car pulled in front of the house and Charlie got out, closing the door as he walked up the steps and knocked.

Carlisle went to answer the door as he changed his stressed experssion in to a welcoming one.

" Hello Charlie" Carlisle greeted.

" Carlisle" Charlie greeted him stiffly. " Where's Bella?"

" I'm right here Dad" Bella answered

Charlie's experssion went blank as he zoned his eyes on Bella and widened.

" Is that really you Bella " Charlie whispered

" It's really me Dad" Bella said as she bit her lip to keep her voice normal and her thrist under control.

Jacob shot an apologetic glance at Bella from across the room.

In Edward's arms, Kissera sniffed at Charlie's scent as it came to her and poked her head out to look at him.

Charlie saw Edward look down anixously in his arms.

" Oh, this is them" Charlie said as all th anger fell off his face leaving only shock now." The orphans Jacob said you guys were adopting".

" My nieces" Edward lied deciding that the rensemblanc between Renesmee and Kissera and him was too seen to ignore.

" I lost my parents. My older brother adopted like me. I never saw him after that but the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their daughters without any other family."

Charlie glanced at the twins.

" They... they are such beauties" Charlie said

" Yes" Edward agreed

Charlie leaned forward looking at Renesemee and Kissera. Charlie gasped seeing Renesmee's eyes which were the same as Bella's before.

Charlie blinked several times then his eyes blazing, he took a step closer to Edward with his fists tightly clencehd.

" I don't want to know everything but I am done with the lies!" Charlie siad.

" I'm sorry" Edward said calmly " But telling you is mostly the public story than the truth if you are going to be part of this 's to protect all of us".

Charlie signed very deeply but nodded. He knelt on the floor in front of Bella and Edward.

Kissera peeked out again and smiled as she reached toward him with her small hand though Edward hold her back.

" Whoa" Charlie gasped at her perfect teeth" how old are they?"

" 3 months... rather, they are the size of a 3 months old, more or less but mature in some ways." Edward said

Very deliberately, Kissera and Renesmee waved at him.

Charlie blinked spastically.

" WOO!" Emmmett suddenly boomed "Go Gators"

Jacob and Charlie jumped. The rest froze.

" Florida winning?" Charlie asked as he recoverd

" Yup, just scored the first touchdown" Emmett confirmed.

Charlie took a deep breath, shaking his head trying to make sense of everything and fell in to an open chair.

" Well" he signed " Lets see if they can hold the head..... What could go wrong?"

**AUTHROESS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. AN ANOTHER DAY DONE

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! LOVE OR HATE JUST REVIEW SOMETHING!!!**

" You gonna stand Billy and my mom up, Charlie? C' mon. Kissera and Nessie will be here tomorrow. Let's get some grub." Seth said to Charlie as Charlie got to his feet and headed for the door.

" See ya Bella" Charlie said to Bella.

Charlie started out but stopped, shaking his head doubtfully. " Um do I ever get get to hold them, the twins?"

At the sound of this Kissera through the cards on the ground that she, Emmett and Rosalie were using creating a house of cards and waved her hands imperiously to Charlie to pick up.

Everyone laughed.

" Guess she has been waiting for this" Charlie chuckled as he walked to Kissera picking her up.

" Since Renesmee is asleep guess your the first customer to be hold by Grandpa Charlie" Charlie said but it was closer to a coo

Kissera smiled brightly

" wow your sturdy" Charlie said

Bella frowned. _She felt feather light to me Bella thought_

_" _Oh sturdy is good" Charlie said seeing Bella expression. He bounced his arms gently, swaying side to side " Prettiest babies I ever saw including you, Bells. sorry but it's true"

" I know" Bella said smiling

Charlie's stomach growled

" Go on and eat Dad. we will be here tomorrow" Bella said.

Charlie nodded and reluctantly returned Kissera to Rosalie and Emmett and walked thoughtfully toward his car and drove off.

Bella signed happily " Edward, I did it!"

" You did. You were unbelievable. All that worrying over being a newborn and then you skip it altogether." Edward laughed quietly.

" I dont think she is a vampire, she is too _tame_ " Emmett called from under the stairs.

Bella snarled at him

Renesmee stirred in Bella's arms but didn't wake up.

" It's dense to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house Emmett" Edward said

Emmett snorted

" Bella " Edward murmured to Bella while Emmett listend closely." Do you remeber I asked you to were a vampire?"

" Oh!" Bella gasped remebering

Alice laughed. J acob poked his head around the corner, his mouth stuffed with food.

" What" Emmett asked

"Really?" Bella asked Edward

" Trust me" Edward said

" Emmett, how do you fell for a bet?" Bella asked him

He was on his feet at once " Bring it'

Bella bit her lip, sizing him up.

" Unless you're afraid...? Emmett suggested

Bella squared her shoulders " you. me. Armwreslting now."

Emmet grinned his foolish grin.

**AUTHRESS NOTE: SORRY iMADE IT SHORTBUT NEXT CHAPTEER IS WHEN THINGS GET DOWN xD PLEASE REVIEW NO MORE POLITENESS REDAER + REVIEW= HAPPY AUTHORESS !!!!!!!!!**


	7. My friend, Leeon

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! xD**

It has been 3 months now since Renesmee and me have been born.

By now we are the size of a small two- year old but shaped more leaner and graceful. We can also speak flawless and run, dance. Pretty much everything.

I love my hair. It's down to my wasit now, I want to cut it short but Alice and Rose _and _Mommy wouldn't allow it. I try to act like a child for everyone's sake but sometimes it is just annoying.

Right now we are in bed, Mommy is reading other poetry book by some dude, Today I get to choose the book.

"Here Mommy, read **On John Bun by Henry S. Leigh **" I said as I handed Mommy the BOOK OF POETRY that I always have beside my bedshelf.

" Is it a good one? With rhythm and flow?" Renesmee said from her bed.

" Nope, its the comcial ones I like" I said a bit too stiffly.

" am I going to get to read the poems or are you two going to have _another_ lively debate about Poetry" Mommy said

" no" We both said at the same time.

" OK then I am not goign to give you other lecture about cooperating together. OK?" Mommy said to us.

" Yes Mommy" Renesmee and me said.

" though I can't guratee for Renesmee" I mumbled

" Kissera" Mommy said in a warning voice

" ok ok..." I said

" Ok here we go" Mommy said

**_"HERE LIES JOHN BUN; HE WAS KILLED BY A GUN. HIS NAME WAS NOT BUN, BUT WOOD; BUT WOOD WOULD NOT RHYME WITH GUN, AND BUN WOULD."_**

" Well... that probably didn't make you guys go to sleep but lights otu anyway you have a big day tomorrow going over to Charlie's house" Mommy said as she put my book down and turned off the lights.

" Love you goodnight" Mommysaid softly as she kissed us both on our head.

" Love you too Mommy" We said in unison as Mommy closed the dorr but left a creak open.

I snggled in to my pillow and closed my eyes as I faded in to a peace placeand called out to Leeon, my friend.

I am not sure if it is a power but I can commucate with Leeon ,vice versa.

I discovered this recently when Leeon was merely dwelling in his mind calling otu randomly, for some reason i don't know. Since then we have been "talking" mentally like this and the strange thing is that when we do commucate our thoughts and everything becomes mixed though we can block out if we want to.

I'm not sure if Leeon is real or a figure of my imagation (I hope not).

Leeon says that his kind is forbbion to have any commcate with anyone outside their border so I haven't told anyone this but we want to keep this our secret anyways.

Leeon is about the same age as me maybe older I don't know much about Leeon or his kind not to mention what species he is, he definalty is not human that for sure.

Even though we are bending the rules of his kind he wouldn't tell me what he is, he said it was too risky and that was that.

But I trust him, he knows everything about me. I understand him, he understands me completltyit is as if we were-

_" Reminicsing about me" Leeon chuckled_

_" There you are and for your infomation, I was passing time. I have been trying to contact you. Where have you been?" I said_

_"Oh, here and there." Leeon said as he sent me a dizzy sweet wave._

_"Can't you send me something vivid" I signed._

_" You know I can't- " Leeon said_

_" I know, I know, you are forrbiddon to show where you live..." I said quiclky_

_" Hey, don't get snippy with me Kisseray" Leeon laughed._

_" Ok Lee Lee" I said mentally grinning._

_" Hey!, you know I don't like that name" Leeon pouted._

_" Sorry... Lee Lee" I said laughing._

_" hey!" Leeon laughed_

_" Hay is for horses,Leeon" I said giggling_

_Leeon mumbled something I didn't catch._

_" Oh, tomorrow, Me and Renesmee are going over to Grandpa Charlie's house, I hope Sue is there, She cooks wayyyy better than Grandpa". I said as I chatted animated._

_"Your rather lively tonight when you should be asleep" Leeon said ._

_" hey, what about you? Your parents must have puted you to sleep". I said_

_" Yeah... but I wanted to hear your voice...or thoughts anyway" Leeon said_

_" Well I am kind of sleepy but the poem I gave my Mommy didn't really put me to sleep and the poems usually make me go to sleep" I said as my connection to him wavered._

_" Do you want me to hum a tune to you my mother does it for me when I can't sleep plus you have a big day tomorrow you need sleep" Leeon said._

_" Sure..." I yawned_

_As Leeon hummed wordleesly and our connection started to fade, I fell into a sleep dreaming of Leeon and a chance to finally meet ..._... what was that word he was like.

_" Are you asleep?" Leeon said fanitly._

_" Yeah... I said as our connection was cut._

_Oh yeah, he is like ... my personal... _

_Angel._

**AUTHORESS NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT, I SERIOUSLY SUCK AT CLIFF-HANGINGS OR FLUFFY ENDINGS BUT I WILL TRY TO IMPROVED XD FOR THE READERS SAKE XD XD I MAYBE SHOULD THROUGH A TWIST LATER IN TO THE STORY WHEN THEY ARE AWARE OT THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER. XD XD **

**I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR LATE CHAPTER STUPID SCHOOL KEEPS COMING UP XD XD BUT TO GET IT ON SOON PLEASE BEAR WITH ME XDXD**


	8. At Granpa Charlie's House part 1

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

" Sit down if he does" Emmett interjected " Humans don't like to just stand there?"

" Let your eyes wnader every thrity seconds or so" Jasper added " People don't stare too long".

" Cross your legs for 5 mins then switch to ankles for the next 5." Rosalie said

" I think I got it all" Bella said

Alice pulled to the sofa, Bella tried to move slowly to make herself more clumsy but Alice rolled her eyes.

_I must not have been doing a good job,_ Bella thought

Edward took a seat beside Bella with Kissera in his arms, when he got her from Carlisle.

" Jacob, I need Renesmee so I know both of them are near me." Bella said " They calm me"

Jacob frowned but gave Renesmee to Bella.

Edward leaned forward looking Kissera and Rensmee very seriously in the eyes.

" Resnesmee, Kissera, someone special is coming to see you guys and your mother" he said in a soleman voice.

The twins looked back at him with clear, grave eyes.

" But he's not like us or even like Jacob. We have to be very careful with him"

Kissera nodded her head with a determine look to show that she understood completly.

Renesmee tounched his face.

" Exactly" Edward said " And he's going to make you guys thristy but you mustn't bite him. He won't heal like Jacob."

Renesmee touched him again

" No, I don't care if you bite Jacob. That's fine".

Kissera smiled brightly, clapping her small hands together.

Jacob chuckled.

The sound of Charlie's car got closer and closer for all in the house who could hear that far and well. The car pulled in front of the house and Charlie got out, closing the door as he walked up the steps and knocked.

Carlisle went to answer the door as he changed his stressed experssion in to a welcoming one.

" Hello Charlie" Carlisle greeted.

" Carlisle" Charlie greeted him stiffly. " Where's Bella?"

" I'm right here Dad" Bella answered

Charlie's experssion went blank as he zoned his eyes on Bella and widened.

" Is that really you Bella " Charlie whispered

" It's really me Dad" Bella said as she bit her lip to keep her voice normal and her thrist under control.

Jacob shot an apologetic glance at Bella from across the room.

In Edward's arms, Kissera sniffed at Charlie's scent as it came to her and poked her head out to look at him.

Charlie saw Edward look down anixously in his arms.

" Oh, this is them" Charlie said as all th anger fell off his face leaving only shock now." The orphans Jacob said you guys were adopting".

" My nieces" Edward lied deciding that the rensemblanc between Renesmee and Kissera and him was too seen to ignore.

" I lost my parents. My older brother adopted like me. I never saw him after that but the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their daughters without any other family."

Charlie glanced at the twins.

" They... they are such beauties" Charlie said

" Yes" Edward agreed

Charlie leaned forward looking at Renesemee and Kissera. Charlie gasped seeing Renesmee's eyes which were the same as Bella's before.

Charlie blinked several times then his eyes blazing, he took a step closer to Edward with his fists tightly clencehd.

" I don't want to know everything but I am done with the lies!" Charlie siad.

" I'm sorry" Edward said calmly " But telling you is mostly the public story than the truth if you are going to be part of this 's to protect all of us".

Charlie signed very deeply but nodded. He knelt on the floor in front of Bella and Edward.

Kissera peeked out again and smiled as she reached toward him with her small hand though Edward hold her back.

" Whoa" Charlie gasped at her perfect teeth" how old are they?"

" 3 months... rather, they are the size of a 3 months old, more or less but mature in some ways." Edward said

Very deliberately, Kissera and Renesmee waved at him.

Charlie blinked spastically.

" WOO!" Emmmett suddenly boomed "Go Gators"

Jacob and Charlie jumped. The rest froze.

" Florida winning?" Charlie asked as he recoverd

" Yup, just scored the first touchdown" Emmett confirmed.

Charlie took a deep breath, shaking his head trying to make sense of everything and fell in to an open chair.

" Well" he signed " Lets see if they can hold the head... What could go wrong?"

**AUTHROESS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. AUTHORESS NOTE

**I REALLY DONT LIKE AUTHOR NOTE TOO XD BUT I HAVE TO CREATE THIS XD**

**SINCE 2 PEOPLE COMPLAINED ABOUT THE NAME "CHENESMEE" AND PROBABLY OTHERS TOO BUT HAVEN'T**

**SPOKING OUT YET I WILL DO A HUGE CHANGE AND CHANGE THE NAME TO "KISSERA"**

**IT MIGHT BE AWHILE FOR A CHAPTER MAYBE NOT BUT LETS HOPE SO NOT XD XD**

*****ALSO GOING TO BE A SEQUEL WHEN KISSERA, LEEON AND RENESMEE ARE OLDER, AGE 17 OR 16 HAVEN'T DECIDED YET xD*****

**KEEP ON READING PLEASE XD XD ALSO IF YOU HAVE TWIITER MY TWITTER IS (ttwilightanime) XD so you can see if **

**i am doing my fan fic**

**ALSO IF THERE IS STILL SOEM CHESNEMEE IN THE STORY I MUST OF MISSED IT PLEASE TELL ME IN YOU REVIEWS**


	10. At Grandpa Charlie's House part 2

**HELLO PPL HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER XD I'M SLOW I KNOW XD in one part Charlie kind of sounds peoish please just ignore i am not good with baby talking writhing**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Kissera's POV**

And sooooo me and Nessie got stuck in this "goat pen", while everyone else worked around the house cleaning up.

At times like this I wish Leeon was around but it only seems at night is when he is around to talk. *sigh*

" Hey, Charlie where does this go" Jake called out with a huge box in his hand.

" Over there beside the fridge" Grandpa Charlie called back.

"hi Nessie do you want to make a jail break" I whispered.

" jail break? but how?" Nessie whispered back as she put down some child toy.

" I got an idea in mind " I smiled

" Well what ever it is its not going to work, remember Daddy is a mind reader" Nessie said

" Yes he is,BUT can't read my mind so all I need you to do is stop thinking about this and pretend to play with that ..thingy you were playing with. It will only work if you forget every thing I say. OK?" I whispered even lower because Grandpa walked by.

" Hey Nessie, Kissera looky looky what Grandpa got for his lit grandkids" Grandpa Charlie cooed as he showed us a fluffy ball thingy.

of course me and Nessie had to act like babies. I started to wave my hands to Grandpa and started saying "ball" "ball" in a baby voice.

" hey how about this coloring book too?" Jake smirked as he secretly laughing inside

" hey thats a good idea, we will be working a lot around the house so we should make sure the twins are occupied" Grandpa Charlie said as he rummed through some old coloring books.

" Really Charlie, since when did you decide that we "clean" _your _house" Jake signed.

Grandpa Charlie pretended not to hear Jake.

_Now time for operation "jail break"! _I thought.

But before I could even do something, Mommy lifted me up from the ground.

" Kissera, do you want to see Mommy's photo album?" Mommy said as she winked hinting that if I wanted to get out of the child playpen.

" How about you too Nessie?" Daddy winked at her too.

We both nodded. _Oh well guess I will leave my operation"jail break" for a other time but I do wonder what Mommy looked like before becoming a vampire..._

Daddy and Mommy both brought me and Nessie upstairs to the attic (#Me:no clue if Charlie has a attic but in this story he does)

As Mommy and Daddy placed Nessie and me on treasure box , they went through a couple of things laughing and Daddy ticking Mommy.

_"They sure look happy all lovey dovey and stuff_" I thought as I smiled at them.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" I wondered quietly as I twisted my hair.

"Sure Kissera." Mommy said simply.

"How did you and Daddy met? I asked , Nessie looked at me questioningly and Daddy smiled

"Yes. I was human up until you were born." She grinned, "We were biology partners."

"Really?" I laughed. She chimed in too, her laugh a chorus of bells. "That's so . . . clique."

"Tell me about it." Mom said with a laugh. "I moved to Forks to live with Grandpa".

" You lived with Grandma too for a bit right?" Nessie questioned too.

" Yup in Phoenix , Arizona" Mommy said

" Say when was this picture taking ? " I asked as I hold a picture of people having a snowball fight . " It looks like everyone was having fun" I said

"Yep. But then, I almost died that day." Mom said in such a cheerful voice, like it was old news to her.

"What?" Nessie and me stammered.

Daddy cringed " I don't like to remember that day" Daddy said as he hold Mommy by the waist.

"I was in the school parking lot and it had snowed as you see. The ground was icy and dangerous to drive on. I was standing by my truck when I look up and see Edward looking at me. Then I hear this terrible, squealing tires and stammering engine noise. This van comes hurdling towards me and I just know it's going to crush me." Mom's voice grew more and more anxious as she could sense how into the story Nessie and me were getting.

"Then what happened?" I asked, suddenly impatient.

"Whoosh. Here comes Edward, flying in front of me from across the parking lot. He pushes me out of the way and I fall down, smacking my head on the pavement. The van comes around and Edward puts his hands out and stops the car." She tells me.

" And that is technically how your Mother find out I was a vampire" Daddy said concluding

" Whoa" Nessie said impressed.

" By the way what's the reason you ask Kissera ?" Mommy asked

" Just wondering " I said

" HEY! what are you guys doing abandoning me downstairs with Mr. Clean " Jake yelled from the stairs to the attic.

" yeah Jacob were coming back down" Mommy replied

" I guess its the end of our tour" Daddy said as he picked Nessie up and headed downstairs.

" hmm you coming Kissera" Mommy said

" huh?, oh yeah of course" I said consumed in my thought as I leaped in to Mommy's arms.

_" I can't wait to tell Leeon about this story"_ I thought

I smirked _"coming over to Grandpa Charlie's house was a good idea indeed you learn something new every day"_

**AUTHORESS NOTE :GOSH ITS BEEN A LONG TIME... NEXT EPISODE : THE VOLTURI IS COMING? REVIEW PLEASE! THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN! XD XD in futher chapter nessie and kissera's speaking will be better ... i wonder why kissera asked bella that question... duh dah duhhhhh that is for me to know and you to find out in futher chapters XD  
**


	11. Friends and News

**PLZ ENJOY YAY THE PLOT IS MOVING ! ^^ THIS CHAPTER IS FOR U GUYS TO SAY " SORRY I WAS LATE BUT I HAVE NO EXCUSE" SO ENJOY XD !**

**BREAKING DAWN BELONGS TO STEPHIANE MEYER BLAH BLAH BLAH B/C IF IT DIDN'T THE GUYS FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT WOULD BE IN HERE XD XD XD**

**NO ONE POV**

" Snow is so pretty" Nessie said as Kissera and Jacob troded through the snow, heading toward a hunting area.

Nessie crouched for an instant and then sprang fifteen feet up in to the air, closing arounda flake with her small hands and dropped lightly to her feet.

"It really is amazing.." Kissera said as she looked at a perfect 8 pointed snowfalke in Nessie's hands.

"Pretty indeed" Jacob said to them both. "But I think you are both stalling". He grinned

Nessie rolled her eyes and Kissera huffed said " I'm just not really thirsty and I didn't want to stay home with Alice preparing another _fashion show."_

" _Suuure _you're not thirsty Kisssera" Jacob said teasingly " You're just afraid I'll catch the biggest animal again!"

"HA ! as if, wasn't it me who did that awesome move and catch an _elk "_ Kissera said smugly.

Jacob snorted " If_ I_ remeber correctlty it was a _baby deer _" Jacob joked.

**(a/n: sorry for all deer lovers out there had to kill a baby deer off FORGIVE ME BAMBAI ! LOL XD)**

**"**Its the same species " Kissera said huffly.

Jacob laughed " So you are aminting to only catching a baby deer."

Kissera grumbled.

" Hey Kissera, Jacob hurry up, Momma and Daddy said we can't be out here too long!" Nessie called out to them from ahead of the path.

"_ They act like little children_" Nessie thought giggling

Then she darted off toward the trees.

"Got it!" Jacob called back. He yanked his shirt off as he charged after her in to the forest. " It doesn't count if you cheat ", he caleld to Nessie

He turned to Kissera " You coming Kissera ?" He asked smiling like a happy puppy.

" I will catch up with you guys later" Kissera said

" Huh, Are you sure?" Jacob asked as his smile wavered a bit to worry.

" Yup, I'm not really thirsty anyways. Hurry and go up ahead or Nessie is going to beat you in cathing the biggest animal " Kissera teased.

" Oh jeez your right !" He loked up ahead then turned back to Kissera. " Ok just stay around here ok ?" Jacob said to Kissera worried.

"yeah yeah I'm just going to walk around" Kissera smiled.

" Ok I'm off ! " Jacob said as he ran towards Nessie.

Kissera waited until she could hardly hear he paws running on the ground then she walked towards a stump of a tree.

"Finally gone" Kissera mumbled as she took a breath in and closed her eyes and sent out her power wave searching for a connection.

_"Hey, HEY Leeon _!" Kissera called out from within the power wave subcouicous.

_"mmmm... Kissera_?" a groggy voice called back as the power wave hit a connection.

" _There you are_" Kissera mentally smiled. " _huh? Are you tired? Its only mid- afternoon, how can you be sleeping..?"_

_" Hmm you can say i had a.. " rough night" _Leeon said as he mentally yawned.

_" You won't tell me will ya'll...?" _Kissera said king of hopeful.

Leeon laughed "_Nope, but maybe soon if they.. well yeah maybe soon_" Leoon said mentally smiled grimly

"_You want to tell me don't you_?" Kissera asked

"_More than you know. Your my first friend and best friend and you have told me so much about yourself and family that I too want to tell you the _cool _things here and... well I... want you to trust me fully too_" Leeon said the last part quietly.

" _What! of cousre I trust you compleletly_!" Kissera exclamied.

"_ huh? you do?" _Leeon said taking by suprise.

" _Seriously Leeon I wouldn't even be talking to ya like this its just... I don't know some connection or something. My daddy can't even read my mind so I have to express like everyone else but I could keep stuff hiding from them like this power for example but "you" know everything about me.. I_ guess thats _what a true friend is_." Kissera said smiling greatly (**A/N: meantally of cousre)**

_" I uh.. wow thank you Kissera.. you .. thats means a lot_" Leeon said shyly

"_ hahahahaha of course what are best friends for_!" Kissera happily.

Leeon laughed also sending a very warm wave (like a feeling) " _Of cousre! I really do feel relieved around you "_

_" Looks like we are both doing an amazing job at being best friends" _Kissera giggled

" _Huh...hmmm um whats your mother doing here?" _Leeon said sensing another being and senting Kissera a visual image.

"_Huh! Well got to gothen Leeon lets ' talk"later then kay_?" Kissera trilled quickly.

" _Yup see ya... Kissy_" Leeon chuckled fanitly as the connection started to fade.

Kissera snapped her eyes open at the same moment Bella rushed through the forest toward her.

Kissera jumped into Bella arms in perfect synchronized.

"Huh? Where's Renesmee and Jacob?" Bella said with panic in her voice.

Kissera tensed in alert in Bella'arms and pointed toward a clear path ahead where Jacob ran through.

**(A/N: yeah I know Bella could have heard Jacob and Nessie and go to them BUT she didn't XD)**

Bella headed to Jacob and Renesmee at full speed, reaching in 2 seconds.

Jacob's ears flatten as he took in Bella's expression; his eyes raking the forest for danger as a growl builded in his thorat.

Nessie abondoned her dead deer at her feet and hurried behind Jacob.

"Good I found you, come with me Bella said , Jacob gave her a puzzled look (as much as he could) " Don't worry once we get to the open medow you will know but we have to go NOW"

They darted back to the long meadow where Edward and Carlisle were and where they could also hear heavy pad of big paws behind Carlise, Jacob's doing of course calling in reinforcements in case.

" She was up on that ridge, Alice said " Bella told them at once " May be you should call Emmett and Jasper, Irina looked... well realy upset Alice said from her vision"

" Don't worry, she's grieving over her love who was killed but we have the Wolves to help us" Carlisle said

" Head right home we should be back soon. " Edward said softly to Bella and with that Edward, Carlisle and the Wolf pack took off to find the trail without calling Jasper or Emmett.

Jacob huffed and poked Bella's back wanting the twins back at the house just in case. Bella agreed and they head back with Seth and Leah running at they're flanks.

Kissera and Nessie had no clue what was going on but were kind of glad to get donated blood instead.

* * *

Carlisle and Edward plus crew had not been able to catch up with Irina before her trail disappered.

There wasn't much to be done with thats said but Carlisle had called Tanya with the news and Tanya and Kate hadn't seen Irina since Bella's wedding.

Alice was able to catch a few glimpses of Irina but the visions were too hazy to make out.

Even with days passing nothing had change.

Bella stared at both Kissera and Nessie who were curled up on the sofa together, Kissera mumbling in her sleep and Nessie snoring softly asleep.

Usually Bella and Edward would have gone back to their cottage to put them to bed but tonihg they lingered with the family, Edward and Carlisle deep in conversation about something, Amazon and legends came up though.

Meanwhile, Emmett and Jasper were chating and cheering away watching over a football game, Esme and Rosalie were doing late laudary and Jacob was off with the pack for the night.

**(A/N: vampires do laudary if u didn't know but of cousre u should have XD XD)**

Alice was lsowly tidying up unnecessary while having a faraway look.

" Don't try to hard Alice, Irina would show up soon I'm sure " Jasper said with concern for Alice. Alice just grumbled though frustaed.

The sound of everyone's voices filled the slight tense (from Alice's corner ) but relaxed room talking.

Then after a split second a sound of a vase shattering in to thousands of pieces. Everyone was perfectly still, all eyes on Alice's back who was ridged and shaking hands thats were previously holding the now shattered vase then she whipped around facing everyone with her eyes staring wildly in to the future with a terrfied and agonizing gaze.

Then Edward and Alice gasp with a half choked sound.

" What?" Jasper growled leaping to her side in a blurred movement ,worried.

" It's them... they're coming for us" Alice whispered " the Volturi... ..all of them"

AUTHORESS NOTE " OMG THE VOLTURI ARE COMING! LOL I ALREADY KNEW THAT THOUGH WOOOO WHATS GOIN HAPPEN? THATS IS FOR ME TO KNOW AND U TO FIND OUT IN FURTHER CHAPTERS XD XD ^_^

PLZ REVIEW LIKE UR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT XD XD ^_^!


	12. AUTHORESS HELP

THIS IS AN AUTHORESS HELP NEED

I AM WONDERING IF U GUYS WOULD LIKE 4 THE SQUEL WHEN THEY ARE OLDER TO HAVE ANOTHER OC besides Leeon and his parents.

Example : another OC that is leeon's rival and trying to win kissera's heart... -_- i actually dont like that idea sounds mary-sueish BUT if the readers want i shall do XD

Example 2: have a girl OC that is actually destiny to be Leeon's .. mate lol

Example 3: have an OC like Leeon's sister or brother

Example 4: this example is the reader's choice what ever u thing that would spice up the squel when they are older , to be truthful i alredy planned out the entire fan fiction and wondering if any of stuff that the reader would like in this XD the squel is going to be supernatural/romance XD or something esle but there is definalty going to be romance XD lol if i can do a good job hoepfully XD

** SHOT ME NOW I AM SORRY THIS ISNT A CHAPTER BUT I AM WORKING ON THAT... or so they say lol XD X3 post ur wants for the story in ur review for the note XD thank u XD ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13 Rewrite News

Please enjoy ^_^v

* * *

**Previous chapter:**

Then after a split second a sound of a vase shattering in to thousands of pieces. Everyone was perfectly still, all eyes on Alice's back who was ridged and shaking hands thats were previously holding the now shattered vase then she whipped around facing everyone with her eyes staring wildly in to the future with a terrified and agonizing gaze.

Then Edward and Alice gasp with a half choked sound.

" What?" Jasper growled leaping to her side in a blurred movement ,worried.

" It's them... they're coming for us" Alice whispered " the Volturi... ..all of them"

**End of Previous Chapter.**

"What!" Emmet's voiced boomed out and jumping straight up off the couch. Carisle straight up as well waiting for more of Alice's vision with a very worried look and Esme and Rosalie stopped immentdialty folding the clean clothes with shocked expressions as well.

"T-The Volturi?" Bella choked out, her eyes widing in fear but was staying ridge as to not wake the twins who were sleeping soundlessly on the couch untouched but the news.

Alice hissed out in frustration and having a blank look as she was looking for anything that could befit them or more news.

"Irina" Edward hissed out in angry, with a distracted looking at the floor while he was listening to Alice's vision.

"What about Irina?" Bella asked out the same question on everyone else's mind who didn't have mind physic abilities.

"She went to the Volturi and told them about the twins" Edward told Bella as he looked up from the floor, looking at her with a grim look.

"Why would she have done that!" Rosalie demanded in angry.

" She must have thought they were Immortal Children and told the Volturi of her discovery" Carlisle explained to Rosalie and everyone else. His face was set in a nervous frown as he worried for his family and their newest members.

"What should we do? We have to explain to the Volturi that the twins are not Immortal children but half-vampires, but even so..." Esme trailed off as she was in thought about this troubling situation.

"Lets just kick their as-" Emment started but was silence by Alice's glare.

"How can we do that? They are bring their wives as well ALSO their guards I can't believe this!" Alice yelled out " I'm going up stairs to see better" She explained in a stiff voice. Jasper trailed after her as he sent calm waves off in the house feeling everyone's distress,fear,angry and frustration in Alice's case.

The tension in the house was filled with silence as everyone thought of what was going to happen now and how they would respond.

Unknown to them. Kissera was having a dream conversation with Leon.

_"Say Kissera what's with the sudden tense in your house" _Leon asked feeling the tense through the connection they both had.

"_It seems some people called Volturi are coming ,but I think we can handle it" _Kissera brightly answered, not fully knowing the Volturi true power.

"_I am not so sure..." _Leon replied, thoughtfully but then he looked at Kissera's mind images and decided to drop the discussion. _"She doesn't need to know right now... I hope I am making the right decision"_

Unknown to Leon that decision just may cost him his future.

**Authoress Note : I am stopping right there because I plan on rewriting the whole story something just doesn't feel right with the story, I probably just have a writer's block but still.I plan on changing my OC's name both Kissera and Leon , the name is just .. well yeah anyways the couple first chapters will be the same with some changes to it.**

**I am also putting up pics on what KIssera and Leon look like at toddler stage (changing both names for rewrite) but i just wanted you to have an image on their looks.  
**


End file.
